Their precious bond
by Miss choco-chips
Summary: Porque él no le pertenecía, ni lo haría nunca. Porque Hiryuu no era de nadie sino de los cuatro guerreros dragón. /./ AU, Yona hija de Hiryuu /./ T por lenguaje inapropiado e insinuaciones sexuales.


**Their precious bond.**

 **.**

 **Prólogo:** Lágrimas de una Reina humillada.

.

 _Sinopsis:_ Porque él no le pertenecía, ni lo haría nunca. Porque Hiryuu no era de nadie sino de los cuatro guerreros dragón.

.

 _Disclaimer:_ Ningún personaje me pertenece. Solo la trama de esta historia.

.

 _Advertencias:_ Esto está inspirado en _"A Timeless Bond"_ , del autor/a **BleedingNightshade.** Es un Oneshot realmente increíble, y si saben leer en inglés, pasar por allí antes de iniciar esto podría ayudar a entender mi visión del vínculo entre los dragones y el rey, y, futuramente, entre los dragones y la princesa. Sin embargo, la trama de este fic me pertenece.

También, tener en cuenta que este es un estilo de AU, en donde la primer generación de Dragones y la de Yona van a coexistir. Intentaré mantener los caracteres de todos, pero dado que sus historias no van a ser las mismas, quizás haya un poco de Ooc. También, podría haber un OC, pero eso lo veré más adelante.

Y por último, haré un pequeño juego con algunas edades. Por ejemplo, Jae-Ha no le llevará _nueve_ años a Yona; solo cinco.

.

 **Miss Choco-chips.**

.

.

.

Los observa en silencio desde el gran ventanal. Ellos no la ven, por supuesto, y no es que esté escondida. Lo nota en sus miradas, su lenguaje corporal: las sensaciones y emociones que les da el _vínculo_ los embriaga, atonta, hace vulnerables y fuertes a la vez. No tienen ojos para nada que no sea el cabello rojo de Hiryuu, o el calor de sus "hermanos" rodeándolos.

.

Chasquea la lengua y, molesta, suelta la cortina para que vuelva a cubrir la escena. La irrita verlos y, mas aún, saber que mirar está mal; es un momento íntimo entre los cuatro dragones y su rey, después de todo. Nadie tiene derecho a inmiscuirse, ni se atreverían a acercarse al patio privado de Su Majestad mientras este pasaba el tiempo con sus guerreros, a menos que se tratase de una emergencia. No por alguna clase de orden, sino que la atmósfera era demasiado exclusiva para cualquier ajeno a esta.

.

Ni siquiera ella, la Reina y esposa de Hiryuu, se atrevía a aproximarse. Un impulso rebelde a veces la instaba a hacerlo, solo para interrumpir y distanciarlos, aunque fuera momentáneamente, pero pronto lo apaciguaba. Si lo hacía, corría el riesgo de ser echada, ya fuera por las miradas de desagrado de los _monstruos_ (como ella les decía en lo profundo de su mente, más **nunca** en presencia de su esposo)… o por el propio monarca. Y si eso llegase a pasar, sabía que su corazón no lo soportaría.

.

Ella aceptó la petición de su tío, Rey de Xing, de casarse con el Rey Rojo, porque era lo mejor para su país. Nunca esperó amor de su unión con el Dios Dragón, y todo lo que quería tras los esponsales era quedar embarazada, para poder entregar al heredero a su marido y volver a su nación, con sus padres y amigos, tal como acordasen en el pacto pre nupcial. Era una mujer inteligente y pragmática; la corona de Kouka, un reino tan nuevo y lejano a su hogar, le parecía más problema que beneficio. Ambos reyes, su tío y su prometido, estuvieron de acuerdo con su condición. Incluso, en el caso del último, le pareció notar cierto alivio que hirió un poco su orgullo de mujer.

.

Nunca esperó el amor de Hiryuu, pero lo cierto es que ahora, cuatro años tras la boda, lo deseaba. Su sonrisa gentil, su dulzura, su intensidad a la hora de conducir ejércitos, su mirada infantil y sabia a la vez… Todo, todo de él, lo quería para ella. Se enamoró como una niña tonta, viéndolo desde lejos, tan suave y regio, poderoso y _frágil_ , hermoso e inocente. Una contradicción en sí misma que calentó su calculador corazón y la transformó en la muchacha ingenua que nunca, ni en su adolescencia, fue.

.

Debería haber sabido mejor. ¿Cómo una mortal como ella podría conquistar el corazón de quien una vez fue un dios?

.

Porque él no le pertenecía, ni lo haría nunca. Porque Hiryuu no era de nadie sino de los cuatro guerreros dragón.

.

Arrojó, en su furia, un libro contra la pared de sus aposentos. Shu-Ten, Gu-En, Abi, Zeno… esos cuatro nombres sonaban en su mente como maldiciones. Sujetó con una mano su vientre hinchado, intentando serenarse. El Príncipe o Princesa en su interior la necesitaba entera y tranquila; el estrés podía dañarlo, y siendo su único trabajo el darle un heredero a su marido, no pensaba fallar. La mataría, además, ver decepción en los ojos amatista.

.

Pero… era más fuerte que ella, el desprecio que sentía por los cuatro hombres. No es que fueran particularmente crueles (quizás mal hablados y evidentemente sin aprecio por su persona, pero nunca mal educados; faltarle el respeto a ella sería el equivalente a hacerlo a su esposo), ni que pasara tiempo suficiente con ellos para crear un vínculo negativo. De hecho, era lo contrario: Hiryuu evitaba, en la medida de lo posible, que se viera encerrada en una misma habitación que sus dragones. En un principio, algo halagada, pensó que era para alejarla de los **monstruos**. Luego, con un golpe en el corazón, comprendió que era por _ellos_. Había culpa en los ojos del Rey, y un sentimiento peligrosamente parecido a los celos en los de los guerreros, siempre que era vista con el hombre pelirrojo.

.

No comprendía el vínculo que los unía, pero Hiryuu le había hablado de este una vez, excusándose cuando era evidente que prefería la compañía de esos hombres a la de su propia mujer. Era algo legado de los cielos, un amor puro e incondicional, tan dulce que embriagaba y tan intenso que podía quemar. Un instinto primario por parte de los dragones, impulsados por su sangre en dirección al rey, ansiándolo, _deseándolo_ , amándolo, y de tierna e insoportable necesidad de este a ellos.

.

Una vez había sugerido, como quien no quiere la cosa, que si ofreciera arreglos matrimoniales con sus dragones a familias importantes, Kouka tendría más aliados. Esa fue la única vez que el Rey Rojo la había mirado sin su usual amabilidad, en blanco, sin expresión. Su respuesta había sido que jamás los obligaría a algo que no quisieran, pero había dolor en los ojos violetas, como si la idea lo hiciera sentir traicionado. Esa misma mirada había dado a la esposa de Gu-En, cuando los ancianos de su aldea lo presionaron a casarse para tener un heredero, y hubo de darles la bendición.

.

Recuerda haber cruzado palabras con la mujer, Kin-Ana, durante la fiesta de bodas. Era una dama increíblemente dulce, y viniendo de la aldea que veía a Hakuryuu como su bendición personal, totalmente abnegada. Le confesó que, en cuanto tuviese su bebe, pensaba volver a casa, igual que ella misma tenía planeado hacer. Aunque las razones de la recién casada eran otras: Mientras que Aka-Ri deseaba su antigua vida y hogar, Kin-Ana únicamente quería darle paz a su marido y respetar el vínculo de los dragones apartándose del camino.

.

No la entendió en su momento, pero ahora lo hacía. Kin-Ana adoraba a Gu-En y no quería ser la razón por la que este, sintiéndose indigno, no pudiese mirar a su rey a los ojos. Le preguntó, la última vez que hablaron (cuando ella, luego de dar a luz a un precioso niño con una pequeña garra de dragón, preparó sus maletas para volver a casa), como podía soportarlo; ser menos importante que tres brutos y un rey. La joven esposa le contestó, serena, que no era su lugar juzgar algo que había sido creado por los Dioses Dragón. Si ellos, que observaban todo desde los cielos, creían que el vínculo entre esos cinco era lo mejor para el reino, ¿Quién era ella para entrometerse? Se sentía orgullosa de haber sido elegida para continuar el legado de Hakuryuu, y sabía que no podía pedir más.

.

Ahora, después de cinco años de matrimonio y a punto de (por fin) dar a luz al heredero que había prometido, podía decir que comprendía a Kin-Ana. Y, aunque le partiera el alma, pensaba hacer lo mismo que ella. De todas formas, con el niño de Hakuryuu y el sobrino de Ryokuryuu rondándola siempre, mirando su vientre hinchado y murmurando cosas inentendibles al bebe no nato con ojos ansiosos, suponía en su fuero interno que ni siquiera su hijo le iba a pertenecer.

.

Hiryuu le habló una noche, apenas Jae-Ha llegó al castillo (años atrás), de lo que significaba ser hijo del dragón rojo, si es que alguna vez conseguían embarazarla. De cómo sus hermanos en los cielos no iban a permitir que el pequeño estuviera indefenso, y muy seguramente le otorgarían guerreros, tal y como hicieron con él. De cómo el vínculo renacería con ellos. _Alégrate, esposa mía_ , le había dicho él en su inocencia. _Nuestro bebé será tan amado como sea divinamente posible._

.

Pero Aka-Ri no se alegraba. Porque había esperado que al menos, si Hiryuu no podía ser suyo, lo sería el pequeño, mitad ella mitad él. Esperanzas vacías, evidentemente.

.

Igual que casi cada vez que pensaba en su marido, los ojos de la Reina se llenaron de lágrimas. Celosa, humillada y con el corazón roto, deseó dar a luz pronto. Quería poner tanta tierra entre ella y estos dos, Rey y futuro Príncipe, como le fuera posible. Quizás así, dolería menos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas de autora:**

 **Bueno, esto me daba vueltas en la cabeza hace mucho tiempo. Si, se que debería estar escribiendo Sue o Drugs, pero este fandom simplemente me atrapó. Lo siento, intentare concentrarme en las otras historias, aunque no puedo prometer mucho. La inspiración es caprichosa.**

 **Ahora, últimamente tengo poco tiempo para escribir, y el Akanoyona Fandom va y viene en mi, asique no prometo actualizaciones regulares. Pero esta idea me gusta de verdad y recién comienzo, asique puedo tener esperanzas supongo.**

 **Como sea, si les gustó, díganlo. Si no, también. Y si alguien tiene idea de como poner un segundo Zeno a Yona sin sacarle el suyo a Hiryuu, estoy abierta a opciones. Tengo ideas, pero siempre puede haber una mejor. Siempre esta la opción de volver a Hak un tipo de Ouryuu negro… bueno, ustedes digan.**

 **En fin, los amo a todos mis babys. No tanto como a Shin-Ah, pero seamos sinceros; todos amamos demasiado a ese bebe rollito de canela.**

 **Y como siempre, les pido que ayuden a salvar el mundo:**

 ** _Sin RR, no hay autoestima para autoras._**

 ** _Sin autoestima para autoras, no hay ganas de escribir._**

 ** _Sin ganas de escribir, no hay fanfics._**

 ** _Sin fanfics, es el fin del mundo._**

 ** _Salva el mundo: comenta._**


End file.
